Thank You
by SWGraysonPaladinOmniChick227
Summary: (Fluffy sick-fic. Written for guest called Rebel who wanted an Ezrabine fic. Set between Legacy of Lasan and The Call) A sick Sabine becomes concerned for Ezra after he spends all his time making sure that she's alright with no regard for his own health.
1. Chapter 1: Vigil

Chapter 1: Vigil

 **Me: WOOHOO! I have to start my story all over again because I realized how stupid the plot was! YAY…*deadpan face***

 **Disclaimer: *giggles***

 **Me: WHAT'RE YOU LAUGHING AT!?**

 **Disclaimer: Oh…nothing. *gulps* Dragon owns nothing.**

* * *

Sabine coughed roughly, her nose too clogged to breathe through. She felt _terrible_. According to Hera, she'd caught the flu. While they'd all had their shots, Ezra and herself had had and allergic reaction to one of the components of the vaccine. It was semi-rare for this to occur, but of course the two were in the unlucky minority. But Ezra, knowing full well it was contagious and that he was susceptible to the virus himself, stayed by her side and took care of her. Despite multiple attempts at making him leave, he refused. He was just so _stubborn_. Even though the others had offered, as they weren't in any danger, he'd declined. He insisted that everyone had worked hard enough, with Hera still having headaches every once in a while from her accident the previous week, and Zeb having exhausted himself just days before. Kanan had offered, but Ezra had told him to go take care of Hera, which basically meant no. They were all concerned about him, including Sabine, because the more time he spent with her, the more likely it was for him to fall ill as well. And after an incident when he was young that Ezra had told Kanan about, he'd had his spleen removed, which meant the flu would hit him twice as hard. Heck, even the _sniffles_ could put him out of commission for a day.

Sabine looked up at the sound of her door to see Ezra with a tray. On it was a glass of milk, a bowl of steaming hot soup, and a little medicine cup.

"Lunchtime," he said in a sing-songy voice.

The older girl smiled lazily.

"Hi. Thanks, I'm starving," she murmured.

He gave a twitch of the lip, almost grinning. He was tired, she could tell, the poor kid. She _begged_ him to get some rest, but he shook his head. He sat in a little chair Kanan had brought in for him and watched with dull, exhausted blue eyes as she ate.

"Why do you always bring me food? Not that I don't appreciate it, but shouldn't _you_ eat something?" she inquired.

"Well, you know what they say. 'St-,"

"If the next words that leave your mouth are 'starve a cold, feed a fever,' I will shoot you. In the face," she warned.

He gulped.

"Okay then," he breathed.

She smirked triumphantly. He'd said it at least eight times in the past two days.

He let his head fall back against the wall, sighing. He let out a huge yawn.

"Get some rest already," she berated him.

"Pfft, I'm not even tired," he said.

* * *

 ***Jump cut* *Narrator voice: Ten Minutes Later***

* * *

Ezra snored softly. His head was tilted toward Sabine. She smiled. It didn't look _too_ comfortable, but at least he was sleeping.

The door hissed and Kanan entered.

"Ho-," he began, somewhat loudly.

"Shh!" Sabine hushed him.

He froze, seeing Ezra roll so that his back was facing the door. He shivered slightly.

"How're you doing?" he whispered.

"Still bad, but better than before," she admitted.

He nodded, moving to Ezra. He pulled a blanket down from above Sabine's bed and threw it over him. The boy instinctively curled into its warmth, making Kanan grin.

"I'll be back in a bit to check on you two," he said quietly, winking at Sabine.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: Why must I always do this to myself? I SHIP IT!**

 **Disclaimer: But I thought you liked him?**

 **Me: I have a new Senpai.**

 **Disclaimer: Who?**

 **Me: None of your business that's who.**

 **-SWMCDC227**

 **Update:**

 **Guest by the name of Guest Smiles...HOW DID YOU KNOW?!**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Okay

Chapter 2: It's Okay

 **Me: Gotten some great reviews! It's a shame y'all don't ship Ezrabine, 'cause it's really adorable, but at least y'all like the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Since when are you Texan?**

 **Me: SINCE I STARTED STALKING JENSEN AND JARED ON SOCIAL MEDIA! I mean nothing! Haha.**

 **Disclaimer: *backs away slowly* Dragon owns nothing.**

 **Me: Wait! Before we begin, a note to the guest, Guest Smiles, HOW DID YOU PREDICT THAT!? Was it the cover image? I KNEW I shouldn't have used that one.**

* * *

Ezra woke up slowly. Sabine was sleeping. He looked down at the fuzzy warmth that encased him and let it fall to the ground as he stood up.

Worst mistake he'd made in a while.

The room spun and he had to grip the wall with one hand to avoid falling. The other he held over his mouth. Once the world had righted itself, he ran to the fresher, shutting and locking the door. He collapsed against the trash bin and threw up. He was left with a horrible taste in his mouth, and he was left dizzier than before. Then, a _different_ taste filled his mouth. Rust? No. Wait. He _knew_ that taste.

It was blood.

He scanned himself mentally, and thankfully realized he'd just bitten his tongue, and _wasn't_ bleeding internally. He stood shakily, leaning heavily against the sink. His vision became decorated with dancing black spots. He was sweating profusely, and regretted locking the door. He doubled over as another dizzy spell hit and fell to the cold, hard metal floor with a thud.

* * *

Kanan reentered Sabine's room. Ezra was gone, which confused him. After everything that he'd done, why would he leave? He woke Sabine.

"Where's Ezra?" he inquired.

She shrugged. "I don't know," she answered, slightly concerned.

He frowned, turning to his most reliable tracking device, the Force. He found him immediately, but his Signature felt…off, somehow.

"I've got him," he assured her.

She nodded.

He jogged to the fresher, pressing the button, but it was locked. He knocked on the door.

"Ezra? You alright?" he called. No answer. "Ezra?" Still no reply.

* * *

 _ **(Cut to Ezra, Camera zooms in on his face)**_

* * *

Ezra lay unconscious. His head lolled to the right and he moaned softly. His cheeks were flushed pink, but the rest of his face was pale. The virus had hit him fast and violently. The fever raged strong, and he was burning up.

* * *

Kanan ran to the cockpit.

"Hera, override the fresher lock!" he ordered.

Confused, she quickly complied. "Why?"

"No time to explain," he returned. There was a beep. He whirled and took off to the fresher. He hit the button, and to his absolute _horror_ , he discovered his unconscious Padawan.

Sabine slowly came up behind him, gasping at the sight. Hera rushed over too.

"What…Oh my God," she breathed.

"Get the med-bay ready," he demanded.

She nodded, running off. Kanan pounced, checking Ezra's pulse. It beat strong beneath his fingers. He breathed a sigh of relief. He shook the fifteen-year-old gently.

"Ezra? Can you hear me bud?" he asked.

The child groaned and his eyelids fluttered. He opened them, obviously with great effort.

"K...n'n?" he slurred.

His normally bright, energetic blue eyes were glazed over and dull. He was tired and feverish.

"Hang in there kiddo. You'll be alright," he promised.

Zeb stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do but look on worriedly.

Ezra nodded slightly, letting his head roll to the left to look at Sabine, who'd knelt down next to him. He gave her a feeble grin before swallowing thickly. It became apparent to Kanan what was about to happen and he sat the boy up, snatching the trash bin. Ezra gagged, and Kanan held him steady with one arm, rubbing his forehead with the other hand as he threw up.

Sabine frowned sympathetically, laying a hand on his back.

When he'd finished, he fell back against Kanan, panting heavily in exhaustion. Trembling violently, he let out a pitiful whimper.

"Shh…it's okay," Kanan soothed, rocking him back and forth.

The teen lapsed into unconsciousness, and Hera called for them to bring him to the med-bay. Kanan tucked an arm under Ezra's knees, using the other to support his back. He lifted him up off the ground, carrying him bridal style to the med-bay. He laid him on the examination table.

Hera stuck a thermometer in his mouth, and took his jacket and shirt off to cool him down. Then, she set up the heart monitor. The thermometer beeped and she took it, frowning.

"105," she muttered in concern.

She tossed it aside, turning to the others.

"Sabine, if you're up to it, get me a wet cloth and some ice. Kanan, I need the fever reducers. Zeb, get the antibiotics," she ordered.

They stood there for a moment, staring at Ezra worriedly while Hera waited impatiently.

"What are you guys, deaf? GO!" she snapped.

 _That_ got them moving.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Me: WHY MUST I TORTURE BLUEBERRY SO MUCH?!**

 **Disclaimer: You ask them like they know.**

 **-SWMCDC227**


	3. Chapter 3: Thank You

Chapter 3: Thank You

 **Me: Last chapter! Like I said, this was just a quick, fluffy, sick-fic.**

 **Disclaimer: Let's get right into it. Dragon owns nothing.**

* * *

Ezra slowly opened his eyes to the sound of a constant, monotone beeping. There was a cannula in his nose feeding him air, and an IV in his arm to take care of the dehydration and the nausea.

He let his eyes drift around the room lazily.

"Hey there," a voice murmured.

He looked over to see Sabine sitting by his bed, chin resting on her hands.

"Hi," he replied in a whisper.

"How do you feel?" she inquired.

He thought for a moment, cleared his throat, and answered.

"Better,"

She gave him a sweet grin. He still had a fever, so his raven hair was plastered to his forehead. She reached out and smoothed it back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, gazing into his electric blue orbs.

"For what?" he breathed, entranced by her stare as he met her chocolate brown.

She continued to pet his hair.

"For this," she answered softly, gesturing to the bed and the IV. "For getting you sick."

He frowned. "It isn't your fault."

She nodded.

"If anything, it's mine," he joked.

"Yeah, for being so stubborn," she teased the sick boy.

He chuckled weakly. Sabine pulled out a data pad and relaxed back in her chair.

"Really?" Ezra whined.

She ignored him with a sly smirk. As she read up on what was going on in the Outer Rim, she hummed quietly.

* * *

After a while, she looked up to see that Ezra had dozed off. He looked peaceful, despite being sick. She stood and drew the sheet up over his chest. She planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you, Ez," she murmured, turning and walking out the door, flicking the lights off on the way.

* * *

 **END**

 **A/N**

 **Me: SO KYAHT!**

 **Disclaimer: I KNOW! ADORABLENESS!**

 **Me: I SHIP IT SO HARD!**

 **Hera: Me too.**

 **Me: AHHH! When did you get here?**

 **Hera: Been here a while. So cute though.**

 **Me: I know, right? *flips hair* I'm amazing.**

 **-SWMCDC227**


End file.
